Kenji's Legacy
by lady ryu
Summary: This takes place after Samarai X: Reflection, the movie inspired me to write a fanfic. This is what I want to happen after the end!
1. Default Chapter

Kenji's Legacy by Lady Ryu  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a sad early spring day and the cherry blossom trees were crying with their soft petals. It was like the day when his parents were reunited. But that day was also sad, Kenji's father Shinta had collapsed in the arms of his wife Kaoru. He wasn't dead but he had fallen into a deep coma. Ms. Megumi had been working on a cure for Kenshin and Kaoru's ailment. Yahiko and Kenji returned home after finding Sanosuke in Shanghai. They all returned home and comforted the ailing Kaoru. After the sadness, they soon found happiness again. It was a nice summer night and the fireflies were glowing in the moonlight. Yahiko had taken Tsubame for a twilight stroll. The crickets were chirping melodically. Yahiko nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"Uh-Tsubame?" She turned to look at him with a puzzled look.  
"Yes, what is it Yahiko-kun?" He smiled and brought her hands to his chest.  
"I love you Tsubame and I would be honored if you would be my wife." Tsubame blushed and stammered.  
"Yahiko—yes!" Before he could answer, she kissed him and knocked him into the soft sweet grass. They both fell asleep in each other's arms and awoke in the morning sunlight. They returned to the Hiragashi shrine. Kaoru was at her husband's bedside praying him to return to him. It was as if a small miracle occurred, Kenshin stirred a little bit and opened his eyes.  
"K-Kenshin!" Kaoru said hopefully. Megumi ran to help Kenshin sit up.  
"Oh good! You're not unconscious anymore!" she said,  
"I believe I found a cure!" Everyone had surprised looks on their faces.  
"So what is this cure, sweet cakes?" Sanosuke said while slapping Megumi on the ass. Megumi socked him in the jaw.  
"A good friend of mine, a doctor from France has created this medicine which cures this wretched disease. I sent him a letter as soon as I could and he replied saying that he would help. He should be here in a few days. Nevertheless, for now I want you to put this herbal paste, leave it on for about an hour, than take a hot bath. Tsubame would you help Ms. Kaoru and Yahiko or Kenji help Mr. Himura?" They all agreed to help. "Hey I wanna help too!" Sano said. "If you want to help come with me." Megumi replied. Sano smiled.  
"Anything for you babe." They walked out to the pond and Megumi began picking up water grass. Sano grabbed her waist.  
"Hey, cut the crap. What about you and me?" Megumi blushed and slapped him.  
"What are you talking about? There is no us!" Sano rubbed his cheek and pulled her close.  
"S-Sano." she stammered. She dropped the grass and he kissed her with a fierce passion.  
"Dammit Megumi! I love you and I want you to be my wife!" Megumi was taken aback. She was in shock. She folded her arms and smiled.  
"And what makes you think I want you for a husband when there are plenty of other men available?"  
"Because the rest of them aren't as handsome and can't protect you like I can." Megumi laughed and put her arms around him.  
"Well you'll have to do something about that stubble." He smiled.  
"And do something with that hair and find a good job and a new outfit and—" He silenced her with a kiss and then helped her pick the water grass. Tsubame helped Kaoru get out of the tub and dried her off. Her rash had looked a whole lot better than it did originally. She wrapped her in her warm kimono and helped her to the dinner table. Kenji and Yahiko helped Kenshin. He looked a little less pale than normal and his rash also looked better. Tsubame had made potato and carrot soup and fish cakes. Sano and Megumi both walked in with huge smiles on their faces as if they had had too much sake.  
"We have an announcement to make!" Tsubame and Yahiko said in unison, "We're getting married!" Kaoru and Kenshin smiled weakly,  
"Congratulations kids." Sano said and put an arm around Yahiko,  
"You little love machine, you!" Megumi chuckled,  
"What a coincidence. Sano and I are getting married too!" Kenji laughed hysterically. After dinner, he and Yahiko carried Kenshin back to bed and Tsubame and Megumi helped Kaoru. They rubbed more paste on their rashes and wrapped them warmly in blankets. Megumi went outside and prayed,  
"Just hang in there just a few more days." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kenji's Legacy by Lady Ryu  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next few days seemed to drain Kenshin and Kaoru seemed more frail than usual. Megumi took a carriage to the boat docks with Sano. Dr. Louis Bordeaux walked down the ramp of the boat with his translator. He took Megumi's hand and kissed it.  
"Mademoiselle Megumi. I am Dr. Bordeaux, please call me Louis." Megumi bowed.  
"I am Megumi and this is my fiancée Sanosuke." He shook Sano's hand and they all boarded the carriage. They soon arrived and after introductions, he looked at Kenshin and Kaoru's rashes. He turned to Megumi.  
"You've done a good job so far." He pulled out syringe and the vaccine.  
"This is going to hurt a little but it should relieve the pain and will allow the healing to begin." He handed Tsubame a bottle of pills.  
"Make sure they take 2 of these a day, one with breakfast and one with dinner. And always prayer is the best medicine. And Ms. Megumi, I would love to go for a carriage ride tomorrow and see the splendor and beauty of Japan." Megumi nodded and answered.  
A few weeks had passed. Kenji had went back to school and Tsubame had begun to plan her wedding, as did Megumi, and Kenshin's rash was vastly diminishing. It was a warm Monday morning and Kenshin stirred and opened his eyes. Kaoru came to aid him but he pushed her away and stood up on his own and he stretched.  
"K-Kenshin! I mean Shinta!" Kenshin smiled something he hadn't done in almost a year.  
"I feel like I haven't been awake in ages. I feel great!" He picked up Kaoru and kissed her. Later in the afternoon, they went for a walk and Megumi came to visit. She became worried when she didn't find anyone at the house. They soon returned.  
"I was worried. You should've left a note or something." Sano arrived in a bad mood. He had begun his job as a judo teacher.  
"And how was your day at work honey?" Megumi asked lovingly. Sano sighed,  
"You try teaching a room full of 5 year old girls who want to play with your hair." She laughed.  
"Maybe we can have a little girl of our own sometime in the future." Sano groaned,  
"I hope we have a house full of strapping boys!" Megumi helped Kaoru make dinner. Tsubame and Yahiko soon arrived.  
"Ms. Megumi, Ms. Kaoru you have to come with me tomorrow to look at my wedding dress. I need your opinion."  
"Okay." the other women answered in unison. The weather was gloomy in the next few days. The soft raindrops lifted Kenshin's spirits a little and his son sat down to talk to him.  
"Kenji, my son. I want you to tell you that I am sorry that I haven't been there for you and your mother. My destiny was bound by my sword and I sought repentance for my past. I want you to listen to the sword and your heart. Do not make the same mistakes that I did in my youth." Kenji nodded.  
"Yes father." They spoke no more but listened to the gentle thunder that hung in the air. the clouds drifted off to sea and the bright moon was revealed.  
Kenshin stirred in his sleep and Kaoru shook him gently awake.  
"Shinta, wake up." He woke up and her gentle eyes lowered his pounding heart. The wind picked up outside and smoke filled the air. Kenshin went to reach for his sword.  
"Dammit! Kaoru go and get Kenji, he has to protect the village. I am to weak to fight and age is my enemy. Go hurry!" She kissed him and tears filled her eyes.  
"I thought the fighting has ended and it was a time of peace." He cradled her.  
"I know. But there is still anger in some men's hearts and they do not like change. Kaoru be strong, go fetch Kenji." She ran to get her son.  
  
Kenji went outside after his mother retrieved him. A young man a few years older than Kenji was outside with a band of men. He has long black hair and eyes as black and cold as night. Kenji drew his sword.  
"I have to ask you to leave the town and not to disturb the peace and people or I will have to be forced to protect my family and this town." The young man laughed.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. It is not like you need to remember my name since you will not need it in the afterlife. My name is Maichi Kuro."  
"My name is Himura Kenji and I accept your challenge." Kenshin and Kaoru walked out onto the porch to watch. Kuro smiled and replied.  
"Are you not the son of the legendary Battousai?" Kenji nodded,  
"I am."  
"You do not seem like a worthy opponent. Where is the old man now?" Kenshin stepped forward.  
"I am here and I ask you to leave for there is no reason to fight." Kuro laughed.  
"I wish to challenge you old man. You are still worthy in my eyes. I will defeat you." Kenji replied angrily,  
"I will not allow you to fight my father. You challenge me or meet your fate!" Kenshin put a hand on Kenji's shoulder.  
"May I have my sword?" Kenshin asked.  
"B-but father—" Kenshin smiled.  
"I'll be alright." Kenji handed his father the sword of his past.  
"I have no intention to fight you but I do accept you challenge as long as you give up your sword and end your protest." Kuro smiled.  
"You have a deal, gramps. You're on." 


End file.
